packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari Bigby
Falmouth, Trelawny | college= UCF | draft= 2005 | drafted_by=Undrafted | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Atari Bigby (born September 19, 1981 in Falmouth, Trelawny, Jamaica) is a strong safety with the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). After being undrafted in 2005, Bigby spent time with the Miami Dolphins and New York Jets before finding a home with the Packers that same season. Professional career Miami Dolphins After going undrafted in the 2005 NFL Draft, Bigby was signed by the Miami Dolphins as an undrafted free agent on May 16, 2005. He was later waived by the Dolphins on July 25, 2005, prior to the start of the preseason. New York Jets Bigby was signed by the New York Jets on August 11, 2005, only to be waived during final cuts on September 3. Green Bay Packers Atari was originally signed to the Green Bay Packers practice squad on November 1, 2005. He was promoted to the active roster on December 22, 2005 and made his NFL debut on December 25 against the Chicago Bears. He was inactive for the final contest against the Seattle Seahawks. Bigby was waived by the Packers at the end of the 2006 preseason, but was signed two days later to their practice squad. After spending the first 10 weeks of the season on the Packers' practice squad, Bigby was signed to the active roster on November 15, 2006. He recorded two tackles during the season. After a very successful 2007 training camp and preseason, Bigby replaced starting strong safety Marquand Manuel, who was released prior to the 2007 regular season. Bigby was named the NFC Defensive Player of the month for December 2007. Bigby tied for the NFL lead with four interceptions during the month in just four games. The Packers posted a 3-1 record in December and clinched the NFC North division, locking up the No. 2 seed in the NFC playoffs. Bigby posted an interception in three of Green Bay's four December games. He had a 22-yard interception in Week 14 and recorded a career-high two interceptions the next week against St. Louis. Bigby finished the month with an interception in the Packers' win over Detroit. On January 12, Bigby started his first playoff game against the Seattle Seahawks. He finished the game with seven tackles (one for a loss), a forced fumble and a pass defensed. Bigby had two big hits, one that led to a Marcus Pollard fumble that was recovered by Green Bay's defensive end Aaron Kampman. Green Bay took the lead on the ensuing drive. An exclusive-rights free agent in the 2008 offseason, Bigby signed a one-year tender deal with the Packers. Bigby had the Packers' first 2008 interception in season opener against the Minnesota Vikings on Monday Night Football, picking off quarterback Tarvaris Jackson in the fourth quarter. He played in just seven games during the season due to injuries and was placed on season-ending injured reserve with a shoulder injury on December 18. Bigby finished the 2008 season with 21 tackles, two pass deflections and an interception. On February 26, 2009, Bigby received a second-round tender offer worth $1.545 million from the Green Bay Packers. He is free to sign a contract with another team when he becomes a free agent on the 27th, but the Packers have the right to match the deal. If they choose not to match they'll receive a second-round draft pick as compensation. External links *Green Bay Packers bio *Atari Bigby's official home page Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers safeties Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions